


Draped & Displayed

by CassondraWinchester



Series: Destiel A/B/O [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angel Castiel, Demon Dean, Exhibitionism, Knotting, M/M, Mating, NSFW Art, Omega Castiel, Public Claiming, Public Sex, Voyeurism, Younger Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 04:52:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12499172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassondraWinchester/pseuds/CassondraWinchester
Summary: Angel Castiel is soon to be the Omega mate of Dean, the eldest Demon son in a very old-fashioned Demon family. This means, of course, a public claiming surrounded by their families to seal their bond. Nervous, of course, but excited, Castiel dons his ceremonial robes and goes forth to meet his mate.





	Draped & Displayed

**Author's Note:**

> Huge Thanks and shout out to lotrspnfangirl for beta’ing and making art for this fic!
> 
> Enjoy guys! :)

Castiel still couldn’t believe it. Even after the nuptials had been exchanged, he still couldn’t wrap his head around the fact that his parents had mated him off to a demon. A _much_ older demon at that. He was an _angel_ , and only sixteen for Christ Sake! He’d just had his first heat, he hadn’t even came to terms with presenting as an Omega yet, but here he was having to deal with being mated to a thirty-six year old Alpha demon on top of figuring out his own biology.

He paced the small space of the room that had been provided to him to prepare for the Nuptial Rites. The ceremony, or what he remembered of it, had been nice. It had been a large, lavish wedding, but he had expected no less from The Winchesters. They were a very prominent demon family and had a reputation to uphold, after all. It was also the first time he had been in the same room with his mate.

 _Dean Winchester_.

Sure, he had seen a picture of his intended three months ago when his parents had first told him that the Alpha had come to them offering a very handsome dowry for his hand. A dowry which they had readily accepted without even talking to him. 

Castiel had spent more time staring at that picture than he would care to admit. Dean, thankfully, was a very attractive Alpha. The demon had bright green eyes, a smattering of freckles across his nose and cheeks, rich honey colored hair, and a blinding smile. Over the past three months he had wished numerous times that he had been able to get to know the Alpha before having to jump straight into marriage. Had it been an Alpha angel that asked for his hand, they would have spent the last few months courting and getting to know one another, but in demon culture the mates were to stay separated until the day of the wedding to avoid any _temptation_. To keep the Omega pure for the Claiming Union.

The _Claiming Union_. Castiel’s knees felt week at the very idea of _that_ ritual. The Omega stopped his pacing and collapsed in the nearest chair, slumping forward to bury his head in his hands. Castiel’s stomach churned as he thought about how his friends and family, plus all of the Winchesters friends and family, were in the banquet hall, waiting… waiting for him and Dean to come down and cement their bond on the nest the Alpha had built in the middle of the room. He let out a shaky sigh; he was going to be fucked, knotted, and claimed while everyone watched and celebrated.

Castiel reached up and ran his quivering hands back through his hair, jumping when a knock sounded on his door. “Co-come in,” he called out as he sat up straight and folded his hands in his lap. 

“It’s just me, Cassie,” Gabriel whispered softly as he opened the door and slipped inside. “How you holding up?” he asked as he sat down in the chair across from his younger brother.

“How do you think, Gabe?” the Omega replied wryly as he sagged back in his seat. “I can’t do this.”

“Sure, you can.” Gabriel leaned forward and placed his hand on Castiel’s knee, giving it a comforting squeeze.

“That’s easy for you to say, you're not the one who’s going to be draped and displayed.” The Omega met his brother’s eyes, his own narrowing. “You’re not going to be knotted and claimed in front of friends, family, and strangers.” Castiel shook his head and mumbled, “Stupid, old fashioned demon rituals...” 

Gabe opened his mouth to speak when another knock sounded throughout the room, and before Castiel had time to invite whoever in, the door swung open. The Omega gasped when he took in the sight of his mate standing there wearing his black ceremonial robe. A bright flush rose on his cheeks, knowing Dean was bare under the garment. Castiel’s eyes flickered over to the matching white robe hanging on the bathroom door that he was to wear, but hadn’t had the nerve to change into yet.

The Alpha cleared his throat as his eyes glanced from Gabriel to Castiel before he spoke, “Could I speak to you a moment,” after a brief pause he added, “alone,” as his gaze met Castiel’s.

Gabriel quirked a brow. “I’m not so sure about that.”

Dean held up his hands in a placating manner. “I assure you it’s just to talk.” The Alpha walked further into the room. “I know how important it is for an Omega to be _pure_ during the Claiming Union,” a small reassuring smile spread across Dean’s face, “Besides, my mom would kick my ass if I did anything untoward.”

Gabe looked back to his brother and Castiel nodded. “I will be fine. Why don’t you go join Mother and Father and tell them we will be down shortly.”

“Okay, Cassie,” Gabe stood, leaning down and giving his brother a hug before turning to Dean, “Hands to yourself.”

“I promise,” Dean guaranteed as he moved to sit in the seat that Gabriel just vacated, waiting until the soft snick of the door signaled his mate’s brother had left before he spoke again. “I could smell your distress from across the hall in my dressing room and I wanted to see if you were okay.”

“I just,” Castiel sighed. “This is all happening so fast and I don’t even really _know_ you.” A crimson flush rose up onto his cheeks as his voice lowered, “And then there's this whole Claiming Union...” he trailed off.

“I see.” Dean bobbed his head. “Not really something I wanted to do either.” 

Castiel met his mate’s eyes, surprised. Dean gave him a reassuring smile and explained, “It’s old fashioned, _archaic_ , but my mother-” Dean shook his head fondly. “She’s _very_ old fashioned.” His brows furrowed as he spoke, “I don’t believe anyone but me should get to see you that way, and after today, _no one_ ever will again.” 

“Okay,” Castiel whispered as he drew his bottom lip into his mouth and bit it.

“As for getting to know me,” Dean relaxed back into the chair. “What would you like to know, Cas?” The Alpha paused a beat before adding, “You don’t mind if I call you Cas, do you?”

Castiel shook his head in answer of Dean’s question before blurting out, “Why me?” something that had been on his mind ever since his parents told him about the Alpha. “How come you didn’t want an Omega demon mate?”

“That’s an easy one.” A broad grin spread across Dean’s face. “You’re _beautiful_.” 

Castiel glanced down at his lap. Dean leaned forward and cupped the Omega’s cheek, the touch causing Castiel to meet his gaze. “I saw you out and around town before you presented, you know.” Dean ran his fingertips along the Omega’s jawline. “Your eyes, your smile, they mesmerized me. I wanted you so much.” The Alpha withdrew his hand placing both in his lap, smiling when Cas tried to chase his touch. “So, the very same day you presented I went to your parents and told them to name their price. Anything. I was willing to give them _any_ amount they named.” Dean’s smile grew. “I had to have you. Your species didn’t matter to me. An Omega demon couldn’t hold a torch to my blue eyed angel that haunted my every dream.” 

“I’m nothing special,” Castiel whispered shyly.

“You’re wrong there, Cas. You are special, very special to me.” The Alpha’s fingers twitched in his lap, wanting so much to touch his mate. “When you met me at the altar and I caught your scent for the first time?” Dean blew out a deep breath. “I gotta tell you, I got a lil’ weak in the knees.” 

Giving in to temptation, the Alpha reached over and took Cas’ hand in his. “I knew you would smell good. But God, nothing prepared me for when the sweet scent of peonies and amaretto engulfed me.” Dean licked his lips before continuing, “It was perfect and filled me with a sense of mate, of happy, of home. How, uh...” Dean cleared his throat and gave Cas’ hand a gentle squeeze. “Did I smell good to you?”

“Oh, well,” the Omega shifted in his seat, before meeting his mate’s eyes. “To be honest, I was so nervous during the ceremony I didn’t catch your scent,” the last few words spoken in a whisper.

“That's okay,” Dean rubbed soothing circles on the palm of Cas’ hand, “Would you like to scent me now?” 

The Omega’s eyes widened. “Is that allowed?”

A small smirk painted Dean lips. “I won’t tell if you don’t.”

“O-okay.” Castiel nodded before he stood up, he placed his hands on the arms of Dean’s chair and leaned forward. The Alpha tilted his head to the side and bared his throat to his mate. Cas’ pressed his nose against Dean’s mating gland before taking in a deep breath. A low moan slipped past his lips before he whispered against the Alpha’s flesh, “You smell _so_ good, like mahogany and smoky vanilla.” The Omega sighed. “Like mate, and happy, and home.”

Castiel gasped when he felt Dean’s hands clutch his hips as the Alpha spoke. “Maybe you should sit back down now. Having you so close is…” Dean trailed off and Cas bobbed his head in understanding. The Alpha tried to subtly adjust himself and the Omega blushed when he noticed Dean’s robe was slightly tented in the crotch area. “Before we go join the celebration, tell me a little about yourself, Cas.”

“Well...” The Omega furrowed his brow in thought as he sat back down in his chair. “I love to read, listen to music, and paint. I love to paint.”

Dean smiled. “I will make sure to set you up a room in our house filled with books, CD’s, and lots of painting supplies.”

“You don’t ha-” 

Dean reached over and pressed a finger to Cas’ lips. “But I want to. I want to make you happy, my lil’ Omega.”

Castiel kissed the tip of Dean’s finger before the Alpha withdrew it from his lips. “Thank you.”

The Alpha let out a sigh. “We really should go. Everyone is probably wondering where we are.” Dean looked down at his watch. “I’m honestly surprised my mother hasn’t come looking for us yet.” 

“Alright.” Cas nodded slowly as he wrung his hands together in his lap. “I-I’m _really_ nervous about the Claiming Union. All those people just _watching_ us.” Cas clenched his eyes shut and took a deep breath. His breath hitched when he felt hands close in on both sides of his face cradling it gently, and slowly the Omega opened his eyes, meeting the gaze of his mate.

“So am I,” Dean admitted and Cas could see nothing but truth and honesty in his vibrant green orbs. “How about this, when we get down there and into the nest I made for us, we tune everything and everyone out.” Dean stroked the Omega’s jawline with thumb. “I’ll look into your eyes, you look into mine. and we just let everything else fade away.” The Alpha leaned forward and rested his forehead against Cas’. “It’s just me and you, sealing our bond, making our union whole. How does that sound?”

“It sounds good, Alpha,” Castiel whispered, his breath ghosting against Dean’s mouth.

“And after, I’m going to take you home,” The Alpha moved to close the distance between them, lowering his tone, “where we can talk and get to know each other _properly_.” He pressed a chaste, barely there kiss to his mate’s lips, swallowing the Omega’s shocked gasp before pulling back and standing up. Dean held out his hand to his mate.

Cas looked up at him as he reached out. “I would really like that.” Dean’s palm closed against his mate’s and he pulled the Omega up to his feet.

“Me too.” The Alpha gave him a small smile. “I'll wait out in the hallway while you change into your robe.” 

Castiel nodded and watched as his mate exited the room before stripping naked and walking over to pull the robe from the hanger.

Dean and Castiel walked into the banquet hall hand in hand, smiling at their friends and family as they passed. Everyone applauded for the happy couple as the Alpha lead them to the middle of their nest. Once in the center, Dean slipped his robe from his body before reaching over to his mate, undoing the Omega’s ties, trailing his fingers up his bare arms, and pushing the fabric off his shoulders, letting it fall from his lithe body.

The Alpha gently lowered his Omega onto the large nest of pillows and blankets. Dean straddled him slowly, covering him completely with his body as he kissed along Cas’ throat. He could feel his mate’s pulse beating erratically under his lips. Dean continued kissing up his throat, pausing to whisper in his ear, “Remember, just you and me. We are all that matters here.” He soothingly ran the palms of his hands along Cas’ sides. “This is about cementing our bond, becoming _complete_.” Dean nuzzled at the Omega’s mating gland. “You want that, right?”

“Yes, Alpha,” Cas gasped as he turned his head and captured his mate’s lips, showing Dean just how much he indeed did want that. The Omega melted into the kiss and let himself get lost in the touch of his mate. He let the chattering of their wedding guests and all the eyes on them disappear from his thoughts as he focused solely on his Alpha.

Gentle kisses turned hungry and heated as Dean slipped a hand between them and his fingertips danced down his mate’s body learning all his curves, muscles, and relishing in the warmth of his skin. Cas opened his legs wider, letting Dean slot perfectly between them before he hitched them around his Alpha’s lower back. Dean pressed his lips harder against his mate’s, drawing the air from his lungs.

Their bodies touched everywhere from head to toe, the heat between them making their skin sweaty as they kissed and writhed against each other. The air around them was heavy with mating hormones and arousal; it was both delicious and maddening. In that moment, Castiel knew their bodies, hearts, and souls were made for the other. Dean was the Alpha to his Omega.

Cas let out a broken moan against his mate’s lips as he felt Dean’s fingers trace up the inside of his thighs, groaning in desire as they dragged through the slick that coated them. The Alpha slid his fingers between Cas’ ass cheeks and circled two of them over his mate’s drenched, quivering pucker. Dean pressed gently, the muscle fluttering and giving way, and the Alpha let out a dirty groan as they disappeared into the wet heat of his Omega’s body.

“You are doing so very well,” Dean cooed against the sweat drenched skin of his mate’s throat as he pumped his fingers in and out of Cas’ slick hole. “So good for me, I’m going to add another finger now, okay?”

“Yes,” the Omega moaned wantonly and nodded as Dean dipped a third finger into his pulsing entrance, causing a fresh wave of slick to gush out.

“That’s it,” Dean praised, “Taking my fingers so well.” The Alpha pried open Cas’ pliant rim, causing the Omega to shudder and mewl. “I can feel your inner walls clenching,” Dean groaned as Cas’ muscles flexed,” gonna feel so good around my cock.” 

“I feel so _full_ ,” Cas gasped as he shifted back, driving the Alpha’s fingers deeper. “But I want _more_.”

“Insatiable,” Dean growled as he withdrew his fingers, ignoring the Omega’s whimpering protest. The Alpha brought his slick soaked hand to his face. “I wonder if you taste as sweet as you smell?” Dean mused before sucking a finger into his mouth, rumbling lowly around it. “You do,” the Alpha licked his lips and met his mate’s lust blown gaze, “Wanna taste?” 

Cas’ lips parted and Dean pushed his fingers inside, moaning as his mate started to suck the juices from his digits, cleaning them until not a drop of slick was left. 

“So good, lil’ Omega,” Dean cooed as he removed his finger and licked into Cas’ mouth, chasing his flavor. “So wet for me, so wet I can smell it.” The Omega’s breath hitched as Dean dipped down and lick a stripe along his mating gland. “Do you want me, _need_ me?” Dean nipped the tender flesh drawing out a moan from Cas. “You ready for my knot?”

“Yes,” Cas keened as he buried his nose in the crook of Dean’s neck. “Please, Alpha,” he whispered.

“Okay,” Dean whispered back before pushing up onto his hands and knees, meeting his mate’s eyes. “Roll over, lil’ Omega.” Cas pulled Dean down for one more kiss before shifting and turning over onto his stomach. The Alpha rested one hand on his Omega’s hip while the other gripped his cock and led it to his mate’s slick entrance, pressing against it slightly. “Ready?” Dean asked in a breathy sigh.

“Please,” Cas gasped and Dean slowly pushed in with a low groan. Their bodies became one and it was like coming home. The Omega sobbed into the pillow beneath his head, it felt amazing, too much, yet not enough at the same time.

“God, Dean,” Cas cried out as his Alpha bottomed out and blanketed his back, kissing the side of his Omega’s throat and giving him time to adjust to the intrusion. “Please, please, oh God, please,” Cas began to beg as he arched back into his mate.

“As you wish, my beautiful Omega.” Dean let out a rumbling growl and gripped Cas’ hips hard before rutting into him at a fervid pace. The Omega gasped as Dean’s cock hit his prostate and a jolt of pleasure rushed through his body, causing slick to spurt around his mate’s length. 

“Alpha,” Cas keened, his fingers clutching the covers beneath him. “Oh, yes, right there! Please, again!”

“You like that, Omega?” Dean grunted as he thrust in again and again, loving the feel of Cas’ quivering body under his palms. “Feel good?”

“So good! So good, Alpha!” Cas cried out not caring that everyone in the room could hear him begging to be fucked and claimed by his mate. In his lust hazed mind he actually wanted that. Wanted everyone here to see how good, how strong, his mate was. How he pleased him, took care of him like an Alpha should. He wanted everyone in that room to see him get owned. “Knot me!” Cas looked over his shoulder and met the wild uninhibited gaze of his mate and growled, “Fuckin’ own me, Alpha! Show everyone here who I belong to, who I _scream_ for.”

That set the Alpha off, he growled back, accepting the challenge tightening his grip on his mate’s hips as he rutted even harder and faster, each snap of Dean’s hips moving Cas further up into the nest. It was animalistic and primal, skin slapping against skin, whimpers and growls filling the room as the Alpha snaked his hand under his mate and gripped the Omega’s rock hard erection.

“You gonna come for me?” Dean panted into his ear as he stroked his cock. “You gonna show everyone how good of an Omega you can be, and come for your Alpha?”

“Yes!” The Omega keened and shuddered as his cock throbbed in his Alpha’s fist, painting Dean’s hand and the sheets below him. Cas relaxed into the nest and the Alpha brought his come covered hand to his mouth and licked off his mate’s spend before dropping it to Cas’ hip, gripping tight, and chasing his own release. The scent of pleased Omega, sated mate, filled his senses and he felt his knot start to swell and tug on Cas hole. The Omega mewled and arched up into his touch.

“Such a good Omega,” Dean praised, “So good for your Alpha.” 

His knot thickened with each thrust, squelched and pulled on Cas hole with each pass. He was so close, and Dean knew what he needed to push him over the edge into bliss. The Alpha nosed along Cas’ mating gland, finding the _perfect_ spot before sinking his teeth in. The Omega cried out as blood filled Dean’s mouth. With one final thrust. his knot caught on Cas’ inner walls, swelling to completion in his mate’s virgin ass and pumping him full of his seed.

Cheers and praises erupted throughout the banquet hall.

Dean shifted onto his side, pulling his mate with him. He kissed and lapped at the bloody mating mark and he whispered into Cas’ ear, “So good, my mate, my beautiful Omega. You did so well. I’m so proud of you.”

Cas’ heart swelled from the praises whispered by his mate and his body went lax in Dean’s hold. He glanced over his shoulder with a lazy smile and asked, “After we get to know each other better can we uh, can we do this again in our bed?”

Dean tightened his hold on his mate. “Anything you want, my lil’ Omega. I intend on spending my days making you feel cherished and unequivocally happy.” Dean curled around him and pulled a blanket up over them, shielding their naked forms from the audience around them. 

As people started walking up to the nest to offer their congratulations, Castiel let all his fears and insecurities of the past few months bleed away. He had no doubt in his mind this where he was supposed to be, and that him and Dean were going to live a long happy together, one filled with love, and lots of pups.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed it! :D


End file.
